1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voltage to pulse-width conversion circuit for brightness control of an electronic indicating instrument such as, for example, a phosphor indicator tube.
2. Related Background Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 219222-1988, for example, there is disclosed a technology related to a voltage to pulse-width conversion circuit.